


Kindergarten Boyfriend

by catgirlbella, deadanimeboys



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Elementary School, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boyfriends, Childhood Friends, Chrollo is in love, Complex relationships, Denial of Feelings, First Love, Fluff, Kurapika is trying his best, M/M, Modern Era, Mutual Pining, One-Sided Attraction, Slow Build, Slow Burn, and they were neighbors, gay shit, maybe ooc?? first time writing hxh fic, oh my god they were neighbors, phantom troupe is supporting homosexual cast, smitten chrollo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-08
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26897902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgirlbella/pseuds/catgirlbella, https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadanimeboys/pseuds/deadanimeboys
Summary: “I’ve always wanted you. I’ve wanted to do this to you for so long. I’ve loved you for the longest time,” Chrollo rasps, as he presses a kiss to Kurapika’s collarbone. His lips trail back up to Kurapika’s jaw, then he presses a soft kiss on the blonde’s lips.That’s when Kurapika’s walls fall. He lets himself say the words he hid deep within his mind, the words he was hoping he’d never have to say. He hopes Chrollo is drunk enough so he doesn’t remember.“I love you too.”|| or Chrollo's been in love with Kurapika since day one and Kurapika struggles to recognize his own feelings
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Comments: 23
Kudos: 190





	1. Chapter 1

Kurapika hates his “best friend.” It was the boy who lived next door, Chrollo Lucilfer, a boy only a few months older than him, the son of his mother’s best friend. He seemed quiet around the adults, listening silently to conversations, speaking when spoken to, but he was a dreadful monster when left alone. 

Chrollo would scribble all over Kurapika’s coloring books, saying he was trying to help while destroying Kurapika’s tedious work. He’d steal cookies from Kurapika’s lunch and scribble on his school work. He’d jump into the sandbox with his friends while Kurapika was making a castle with Leorio. He’d sometimes give him bugs. (He never really minded the ladybugs though, he was actually very pleased when Chrollo gave them to him). Chrollo would tug at Kurapika’s hair and try to pull it into a ponytail while the younger boy would wail and squirm. He’d pull his hair out from Chrollo’s hands and smack the older boy who simply giggled whenever he succeeded. 

“I got a bow on this time.” 

Kurapika frowned and pulled it out of his hair. 

“Why’d ya take it out?” Chrollo asked, tilting his head innocently. “You looked pretty.”

“I’m not a girl and I hate it.” 

Kurapika throws the hair tie across the room. Chrollo frowns. 

“But I got it for you.” 

“Well I don’t like it!” Kurapika sticks his tongue out at the older boy, who pouts. Kurapika storms off to the other room, where his mother is talking to Chrollo’s mother. Chrollo picks up the bow and follows after him. Kurapika climbs into his mother’s lap and Chrollo stands next to his mother’s seat. 

Kurapika’s mother helps her son get comfortable in her lap, then looks at Chrollo, then back at her son. 

“Why aren’t you two playing?” 

Chrollo hands the bow to his mother and quietly mumbles something into her ear. The woman chuckles then pulls him into her lap. 

“Chrollo wanted to give this to Kurapika.” She hands the blue bow to Kurapika’s mother, who lets out a laugh. “He thought it would suit him.”

“Aw, this is cute!” 

She begins to pull her son’s hair into a ponytail. He whines while Chrollo giggles. Kurapika makes a face at Chrollo while his hair is being brushed. If looks could kill, the Chrollo would have dropped dead. His mother adjusts the bow and smiles. 

“You look great Pika!”

“It’s ugly!” 

“Kurapika! Be nice!” His mother pinches Kurapika’s cheek and sets him down. Chrollo quickly hops out of his mother’s lap, takes Kurapika’s hand then leads him out. The minute they’re out of view, Kurapika pulls his hand out of Chrollo’s. 

“Meanie! You knew Momma would do that to me!” Kurapika snaps.

Chrollo walks over to the tray of snacks Kurapika’s mother had left out. He picks up a cookie and takes a bite.

“Maybe.” 

Kurapika can feel tears welling up in his eyes. He hates Chrollo with every fiber of his being. He’s a mean kid and he never wants to see him again. 

Yet here they are now, on the playground, Chrollo demanding he leave Leorio and join him on the swings. He’s backed up by Uvogin, one of the tallest and strongest kids in the class, and Feitan, a small boy who’s currently distracted by a bug on the slide. He picks it up to show Uvogin and the two begin to fool around with it while Chrollo tries to take Kurapika’s hand. 

“Play with me!” 

“No!” 

He throws sand at Chrollo and the boy lets go. Chrollo pouts and storms off, dragging Uvogin and Feitan along with him. The three of them end up with the rest of their group, bullying a bunch of bugs in the grass. Kurapika makes a face and turns back to Leorio. 

“They’re weird.” 

The taller boy simply nods in agreement. “Mhm, mhm.”

Chrollo grumbles to his playmates as they pick up bugs and show them off. Shalnark sobs as Feitan puts a particularly big bug in his lap. Phinks laughs and Machi makes a face. Uvogin grabs the bug off Shalnark and eats it, making half of their group scream and Shalnark begins to cry even harder. 

Machi looks up at Chrollo, who’s watching Kurapika and Leorio play together. “Chrollo, he said he didn’t wanna play.” 

“It’s not fair!” Chrollo sticks his tongue out at Leorio’s back, then turns back to face his friend. “Pika never wants to play with me.” 

“You go to his house everyday, don’t you play together then?” 

Chrollo flops onto the floor next to Machi. She offers him a daisy. He takes it and twists it around in his hand.

“Yeah I guess… But I wanna be with Kurapika all the time!” 

“Oh! Like me with Uvo!” Shalnark pipes up. His green eyes still glimmer with tears, but it isn’t as bad as before. “I’m gonna marry him!” 

Uvogin turns red and Feitan cackles. Suddenly an idea comes to Chrollo’s mind. 

“Then I’ll marry Kurapika!” He grins as his friends and they all giggle.

Kurapika sneezes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just me n the homie writing a fic


	2. Chapter 2

It’s art time and Kurapika is quietly drawing a picture at his desk. He looks over at his table partner to ask for the blue crayon when he sees Feitan’s hands are red with paint as he smacks his paper, leaving what looks like bloody hand prints. Kurapika shudders and decides not to ask anymore. He goes back to coloring his house. He hums as he draws his mother and father and the cat that tended to break into his yard. 

Suddenly he feels someone tap his shoulder and he turns around. Chrollo gives him a smile. Kurapika makes a face as Chrollo lifts up his art piece. 

“That’s you,” he says as he points to a little blob of yellow in front of a poorly drawn house. He seems to be wearing some sort of blue shirt and holding a stick figure’s hand. Chrollo points to said figure and grins. “That’s me.” 

He then goes to point to a little brown scribble. “That’s our dog.” 

Kurapika purses his lips. “I like cats more.” 

Chrollo quickly puts down his paper and scribbles on it with a couple of crayons. Kurapika watches him struggle. Chrollo lifts it up again. The dog is crossed out and now there’s an orange blob. He grins at the blonde and points at the blob.

“Our cat.” 

“That’s an ugly cat,” Leorio quips from the table in front of Kurapika’s. He had turned around to show Kurapika his picture, but instead saw Chrollo’s. 

Chrollo frowned and put his picture down. “You’re an ugly cat.” 

Shalnark giggles from his seat next to Chrollo and Chrollo pinches him. Shalnark yelps, then begins to cry for Uvogin. Chrollo rolls his eyes then turns back to face Kurapika. 

“Do you like it?” 

Kurapika hesitates to answer. On one hand it was kind of cute, but he also doesn’t like Chrollo. 

“No.” 

Chrollo grumbles. 

“How do I make you like it?” 

“I won’t.” 

Feitan decides this is the time to turn around and show his own masterpiece. He lifts up the paper which is covered in red and black and he smiles at his friends. Kurapika eyes it and the stick figure/blob thing in the center.

“What is that?” Shalnark asks, Uvogin now by his side. Uvogin’s eyes light up and he points at it. 

“Oh it’s from that movie we saw!” 

Kurapika looks at Feitan. “What movie?” 

Feitan gives him a smirk. “A scary one. This is when the girl got torn open by the ghost.” 

Shalnark’s eyes begin to fill with tears. Kurapika gags. 

“Ew!” 

Kurapika grabs Shalnark’s paper to look at his drawing. It’s a poor rendition of himself and Uvogin. They are holding hands and there’s a bunch of poorly scribbled flowers on the ground. He glances at Chrollo’s paper. One of them probably copied the other, but it’s too late to ask. Shalnark smiles and his tears instantly go away. 

“Isn’t mine cool? It’s prettier than Chrollo’s.” 

Chrollo sticks his tongue out as Shalnark hands Kurapika his second drawing. It’s just a giant frog and it’s colored nicely. It’s surrounded by flowers. Shalnark smiles and Kurapika hands both drawings back. Feitan grabs the second one. 

“It’s a frog,” Feitan says. “Cool.”

Uvogin lifts up his paper. “My turn! My turn!”

Kurapika decides this is the best time to turn around. Chrollo’s friends are a bunch of eccentric freaks and Uvogin is the worst of them all. Loud, obnoxious, eats glue and bugs like they’re his only meals. Who knows if he even has a brain at all, he’s all brawn. Uvogin notices as Kurapika turns and frowns. 

“Oi, Pika, you’re gonna miss my masterpiece!” 

“Don’t call me that,” the blonde grumbles.

“Yeah, only I can call him that,” Chrollo snaps. Kurapika gives him a look. The boy just smiles at him and Kurapika huffs. Chrollo is a pain in the butt, he thinks to himself as the bell rings, signalling the end of the day. He scrambles to put away his art supplies and shoves his drawing in his bag. Feitan jumps at him, trying to stain his favorite blue shirt with his red painted hands. Kurapika yelps and bumps into Chrollo, who catches him. 

Chrollo glares at Feitan. The boy simply giggles and runs off to scare the rest of his friends. Kurapika huffs as Chrollo hands him his backpack. 

“Thank you.” 

Chrollo takes his hand and for once Kurapika doesn’t pull away. They walk out of the class to see Kurapika’s mother waving at them from the gate. Since they had the misfortune of being neighbors, that meant Kurapika always carpooled with Chrollo to and from school. His mother never seemed to notice his discomfort though. She just assumed they liked each other. 

As she watches them put their seatbelts on, Chrollo pulls out his crinkled drawing from his backpack. He watches as the boy struggles to smooth it out. Kurapika rolls his eyes because he knows his mother is going to gush about the drawing for weeks now. 

“Do you like it?” Chrollo asks. Kurapika’s mother takes it out of his hands and smiles. 

“It’s very cute! Is that you and Pika?” 

“Mhm!” Chrollo’s face lights up and Kurapika sinks lower into his seat. To his dismay his mother begins to shower Chrollo in compliments, raving about his work. He covers his face with his backpack and lets out a groan. 

“Mama, let’s go home!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this ship do be cute asf tho | also me n bella got a timeline laid out and this shit if gonna be one long sex c story


	3. Chapter 3

Today is Chrollo’s birthday and Kurapika is being dropped off at the Lucilfer household for a sleepover. His mother stands behind him, holding all his things, while Kurapika pouts and crosses his arms. He’s been protesting the sleepover the entire morning, whining and groaning around the house. His mother simply laughed and brought him over anyway. 

His mother rings the doorbell and Kurapika hides behind her. The door opens to reveal Chrollo and his mother. Kurapika looks behind them to see Uvogin tackling Feitan in the hallway. He grimaces and tugs at his mother’s shirt. 

“Kurapika, you’re here! Chrollo’s been waiting for you all day!” Chrollo’s mother exclaims.

Chrollo runs over and grabs Kurapika’s hand. The blonde boy looks up at his mother with pleading eyes. She simply pats his back. 

“You’ll be fine, Pika. Besides these are your friends from school.” 

He frowns. He could never be friends with Chrollo’s posse. “But Momma-” 

“No buts! Go have fun!” Kurapika’s mother shoos him away and Chrollo drags him into the house with him. Kurapika takes his shoes off and leaves them at the door. Chrollo shoves them next to his own. They then enter a sitting room where the rest of Chrollo’s friends are shouting. Shalnark is being dogpiled by Phinks, Feitan, Uvo, and Nobunga, while Pakunoda and Machi watch. Shal weeps and cries but no one listens as he protests. Shizuku comes up from behind and spooks Kurapika. 

“Boo!” 

“AH!” Kurapika instinctively jumps behind Chrollo, his face turning red. The taller boy’s face turns a light shade of pink. He turns around and smacks Shizuku’s arm and she lets out a laugh. 

“I scared Pika!” 

Chrollo frowns. “Only I call him Pika!” 

“Sorry,” Shizuku mumbles. Kurapika glares at Chrollo and pats Shizuku’s hand. 

“Don’t listen to Chrollo. It’s ok, you, Machi, and Paku can call me that,” he says, sticking his tongue out at Chrollo who makes a face back. The girl smiles and nods. 

“Alright!”

“Kurapika!” Shal barrels into him, wrapping his arms around him. He seems to have wormed his way out of the dogpile. “You’re here! We can finally have fun now!” Chrollo pulls Shalnark off of Kurapika and shoots him a look. To Chrollo’s dismay, Uvogin chooses this time to sling his arm around Kurapika. Chrollo frowns. 

“I’m starving,” Uvogin sighs.

“He ate all the snacks earlier,” Feitan grumbles. Kurapika lets out a laugh then quickly shuts his mouth once Chrollo smiles at him.

“Alright, let’s have some fun!” Chrollo shouts. His little gang cheers and Kurapika sighs. 

“We’re gonna slide down the stairs,” Phinks proclaims. He pats Kurapika on his back, giving him a smile. “Wanna go first?” 

“I just wanna go home-” he whines. 

Chrollo takes Kurapika’s hand. “It’ll be fun! I swear!” His big brown eyes meet Kurapika’s gray ones and for a second Kurapika genuinely considers it. He presses his lips into a thin line and hesitates to his answer. 

Uvogin quickly lifts up Shal’s hand. “We wanna go first!” 

Kurapika sighs to himself, grateful that Uvogin was willing to do anything that seemed stupid. Chrollo grins. He and the boys run up to the top of the stairs. Kurapika looks around trying to figure a way out of this party. He looks to his left and finds Pakunoda beside him. She smiles. 

“You don’t have to go if you don’t want to. Me and Machi can make Chrollo go with Feitan.” 

Machi pops up on his other side. “He might cry though. He really really wants to slide down with you.”

Shizuku walks over and offers Kurapika a cookie. “Making the birthday boy cry? That’s kinda mean, even for you Pika.”

Kurapika takes it then crosses his arms. “We aren’t friends so who cares?” 

“Don’t let him hear you say that,” Paku hums. “He’ll be devastated.” 

Kurapika looks up at the tall blonde girl. “How do you know big words? 

“Magic.” 

The Kurta narrows his eyes and sighs. “Fine I’ll slide with him.” 

Machi claps then turns to look up at the stairs. Uvogin and Shalnark sit on a mattress that Chrollo and Phinks dragged out from a bedroom. Uvogin looks excited as Shal grabs onto the back of his shirt, tears in his eyes. Kurapika takes a bite from his cookie and watches as Feitan shoves them down the stairs. Shalnark lets out a yelp as they slide down and Uvo laughs. They come tumbling down the stairs and Chrollo claps. 

“That was AWESOME!” Uvogin yells. He jumps up from the mattress and pulls Shalnark up with him. Kurapika watched as Shalnark smiled up at Uvogin, his tears gone from his eyes. 

“It wasn’t that bad right?” Uvogin says softly. Shalnark nods. 

“It was fun.” 

As Kurapika watches the exchange, Chrollo sneaks up behind him. He pokes the sides of his waist and Kurapika lets out a yelp. He glowers at the birthday boy, who is simply smiling as if nothing had happened. He takes Kurapika’s hand then points up where Phinks and Feitan are bickering at the top of the stairs. 

“Wanna go?” He asks. 

Kurapika averts his gaze, but it ends up on Pakunoda, who simply offers him a smile. He makes a face then looks at Chrollo. 

“Fine,” he grumbles. Chrollo’s face lights up and Kurapika feels his face turn red. “But we go after Phinks and Feitan.” 

“As long as you say yes, I’m happy either way!” Pakunoda lets out a laugh as Kurapika is dragged up the stairs behind the birthday boy. Uvo sets up after them, dragging the mattress behind him. As Phinks and Feitan get set up, Chrollo wraps his arms around Kurapika and leans his head on his shoulder. 

“I’m happy you’re here.” He hums. Kurapika’s face heats up. 

“I didn’t wanna be here, my mom made me.” 

“That’s ok, I’d be happy either way.” 

Kurapika rolls his eyes and shoves Chrollo off him. “Yeah whatever.” 

“I like you Kurapika.” 

“You like everyone.” 

“I don’t like Leorio,” Chrollo grumbles, making a face. 

“Well I do.” 

Chrollo sticks his tongue out. “It’s my birthday you can’t talk about him or I’ll cry.” 

Kurapika crosses his arms. “Then cry.” 

Their argument is cut off by a yell from Phinks. He’s holding on tightly to Feitan, but Feitan’s hands are in the air. 

“WE’RE GONNA FALL!” 

“NO WE AREN’T!” 

Kurapika watches the two slide down. At the end Feitan falls off and collapses into a heap of giggles. Phinks swats the back of the smaller boy’s head and Feitan sticks his tongue out. 

“I knew you’d fall!” 

“It was fun though!” 

“It was.” 

Chrollo suddenly grabs Kurapika’s hand and leads him to the edge of the staircase. He raises their intertwined hands into the air. 

“IT’S OUR TURN!” 

Chrollo’s troupe cheers and Chrollo smiles at Kurapika. Kurapika turns away from him, but feels butterflies in his stomach. Is it from nervousness? Excitement? Kurapika doesn’t know, but for some strange reason he feels happy either way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for a late update skdjf writerss block hit hard


End file.
